Dysfunctional
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Atobe attempts to talk Hiyoshi into attending a dinner, and things go... not as well as planned. He should have remembered who he was talking to.


A/N: I haven't written something TeniPuri in FOREVER. Being absorbed in series that make sense might have something to do with it, since this stopped being tennis a long time ago. But I still love the characters, and hopefully the amount of Gen I'm about to unleash on this part of FF will make it a little more realistic.

I asked **Spring Zephyr** for snarky lines, since I was complately unable to think of any. See, this is what happens when you fall out of a fandom for too long.

**.**

The first time the idea of their families meeting came up, it was on Atobe's request.

"My parents have been wanting to meet you for a while, and what better way than through dinner?"

Hiyoshi responded accordingly.

"Absolutely not."

His sour expression might have added to the effect the deadpan gave, and Atobe's expression turned from his usual obnoxious-happy to annoyed.

"What's with that? You can't at least _consider_ it?" He asked, following th boy around the courts as he took notes on the other player's conditions - something requested of him by their coach, who was in a staff meeting.

"There's nothing to consider - I don't want to." He said, stopping right outside the third court. Shishido and Gakuto were shouting at each other from either side of the net, and he gave a huff that seemed to be a mix of annoyance and disdain before writing _Noisy_ next to both their names. "Besides, my parents are out of town for the week."

"What for."

"Council assembly."

He didn't elaborate, because if Atobe didn't know by now, he was doing his self-proclaimed job wrong. If stalking your teammate's information daily was a job.

"Your brother works afternoons and nights in the next prefecture, there's no way you're home alone." The silver-haired boy continued to push. They were nearing the end of the tennis field now, his captain having followed him since the halfway point.

"I'm not." He said, not even bothering to deny it. Atobe would find out anyway, and it would be a pain trying to stop his whining. "But my grandfather has better things to do than attend a last minute dinner that he has no involvement in other than his grandson's captain and senior being a pushy and dysfunctional-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say _dysfunctional_?" Atobe said incredulously. Hiyoshi gave him a blank look, stopping at a corner.

"If you're still trying this hard to bond with me, there must be something broken up there."

"You really have no consideration for my feelings _at all_, do you?" At Atobe's defeated look, Hiyoshi feigned a hurt one.

"That's not true, there's one part of you I care about." At the third year's hopeful look, he rolled his eyes. "And I will always cherish those initial misconceptions I had about you."

The smile faded away.

"How does that count as _'caring'_, exactly?" He asked, now a mix of curious and annoyed. The younger boy thought for a moment.

"A person's opinions of the other party counts as a part of them, right?" He said, looking Atobe in the eye and daring him to argue. A sigh.

"I don't even know what to say about that..." He slumped and leaned back on the stone wall that separated their field from the basketball courts, watching his junior walk away.

Hiyoshi paused, then turned to look at the older boy.

"I'll talk to my grandfather about it. Classes are running a little late today, so he might not be willing." Atobe couldn't help but sputter in such an undignified way, it had the nearby players snickering.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go!" He said, slight anger rising over his annoyance as he approached the brunett.

"I did. Then I changed my mind." He said. Then paused, thought, and shrugged. "Actually, I was going to agree eventually. I just wanted to mess with you."

Atobe lunged, and the baseliner dodged him with a backstep and a turn, causing him to sumble.

"I'll call you late if he says yes."

"You're a horrible little monster."

The smirk he got in return made him question why he even bothered.

**.**

A/N: It was... meant to go into the dinner. It also ended up with a lot more dialogue than intended, but it's almost one in the morning, and I'm pretty sure I have to be awake to make ice cream tomorrow. And to buy the ingredients, those are important I want to get back into writing at least a little TeniPuri again, I'll probably do some more tomorrow. Besides, I haven't written my Dominance Pair in ages; they need the love I used to give them.


End file.
